Slash Adventure
by Levingston
Summary: Slash the Dragon's my first Sonic Character I have ever made, and this is the first story that he appears in. Enjoy reading it, becuase i enjoyed making it!


Before i begin, i would like to go over 2 character descriptions.

Slash the Dragon, is...well, a dragon! He is Blue, with a yellow belly. The tip of his tail is an orange color, and so is his Hair, which somewhat resembles sonic's.

Amber the Echinda, is...an Echinda. She is a Light Brown color, hair and all, but in the frontexcept she has red highlights. She wears a pink and green shirt with agreen star in the middle.

There ya go, character descriptions!

CHAPTER 1

The story begins, we see the Master Emerald glistening in the sun, and sitting next to it is Slash...but he looks to be almost 70 years old! "Oh great Master Emerald, can you help me in this time of need?" Slash asks. "What is it you want me to do?" the emerald replies. Slash waves his cane around. "What do you think i want you to do! I mean look at me! I look like I'm 70! I'm supposed to be 16 today!" The emerald just glistens for a minute, and finnaly replies, "Tell me what happened, and I will see what i can do." Slash smiles and says, "Well...it all happened yesterday...sort of..."

CHAPTER 2

Slash and Amber bust into Eggman's ship, and are instantly swarmed by security drones. Slash, breating fire at the drones yells over to Amber, "Amber! Find the power switch or something!" Suddenly all the drones go dead. Slash looks over to Amber swinging a plug around. "Will that do Slash?" She asks. "sigh yes Amber, i suppose that will work. Now we must find that stinky ray gun Eggbut mentioned in the invitation he sent us!" Slash and Amber vigerously search every room they come upon, and just as you would probably expect, its in the last room they look in. "AH HA! found it! Says here its a model 3- TOAPDPADKDdla" Slash said. Amber just stares clueless for a minute. "Umm...Slash...I dont speak JIBBERISH!" She yelled. "Oh...well, umm...whatever, it doesnt matter. Lets just destroy the becursed thing." So they spend the next hour or so destroying the ray gun, and escape.

CHAPTER 3

Back in the Mystic Ruins, Slash decides to take a relaxing snooze by the lake. "Ahhhhhh...victory is SA-WEET! Bubblebutt Eggman never saw it coming! In fact i bet he's--" Slash gets cut off when he suddenly gets zapped by some sort of mysterious beam, and when he wakes up..."Woah...what happened? Where am I?" Slash said, slightly dazed. He looks around for a while, clueless. "This looks like the Mystic Ruins...just not really." Suddenly Slash hears rustling in a bush behind him. "Huh? Whazzat!" He yells. "BOO!" it hops out of the bush and knocks Slash on his back. "AHHHH! Sonic! What was that for!" the blue thing just looked at him funny and said, "I'm not Sonic! My name is Mobius! Sonic sounds like the perfect name to give my son i want to have someday..." Slash gawks at Mobius for a moment, and says, "THIS CAN ONLY MEAN ONE THING! I HAVE BEEN SENT TO THE PAST!" Mobius starts hopping at the mention of time travel, "Ooh Ooh! Sounds like fun! Here! I want you to meet my friend's son, Robotnick, but all of his friends call him Eggman." Slash jumps with a start at the mention of Eggman, "EGGMAN! why that little punk! I'm gonna get you for this!" Slash runs off into the horizon...

CHAPTER 4

Slash finds Eggman in his younger years fooling around with some toys, and Slash starts talking to him, "Hey you! Eggman! Yeah you! I want you to build me a Time Machine!" Eggman looks up at him startled, "Hullo! Whazzat? A time Machine! What do i look like? A genius? Get lost! I hate Science and everything about it!" Eggman said. Slash looks at him furiously and says, "WHADYA MEAN NO INTEREST IN SCIENCE? IN MY TIME YOUR ONE OF THE GREATEST (evil) SCIENTIFIC MINDS IN THE WORLD!" Eggman looks at him startled, and says, "Wh-wh-whaaa? Your from the future? Thats awsome! How cool am I in your time?" Slash looks at him, as if searching for what to say, and ends up saying, "Well...in my time, your kinda evil, and you keep trying to take over the world and my friends and I keep stopping you." Eggman, infuriated, yells, "GRRRR! Then i swear right now that I WILL DESTROY YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS! but first some donuts!" Slash simply gawks at him as he runs off towards a donut shop.

CHAPTER 5

Slash is walking around in circles aggrivated at himself, "AH! Why in the world didn't i think of this earlier! I'll go ask the Master Emerald to help!" Slash instantly takes off to where Angel Island is in that time period. "OH MY FRIGGEN GOD! You have got to be kidding me!" Slash says gawking at the emptiness of where the shrine and Master Emerald SHOULD be. "I can't believe it...the Master Emerald hasn't been discovered yet!" He runs around in circles from aggrivation. "ROAR! I guess the only thing i can do is wait untill either Eggman makes a time machine so i can swipe it, or someone comes along and discovers the Master Emerald. I know! In the meantime, i can make Theme Songs for my friends! So Slash sits down where he is, and starts composing Theme Songs for the next 70 years..."So there ya go. Can you bring me back to my youth so i can kick Eggman in the posterior?" The elderly Slash asks the Master Emerald. "As you wish..." A blinding flash encovers the surrounding, and Slash is engulfed into the light, and when the radiance dissapears, Slash is standing there, 16 years old again.

CHAPTER 6

Now young again, Slash takes off to find Amber and Sonic to ask for help to get revenge on Eggman. Slash finds them in the Mystic Ruins, and after regaining his breath, retells the entire story. "Woah! Far out!" Amber yells. "And WHY, may i ask, should we believe you?" Sonic asks with a slight tone of disbelief. Slash thinks for a second, and suddenly a lightbulb appears over his head. "Ahha! First of all...get rid of that lightbulb!" Slash says, and grabs the lightbulb and hurls it off into the distance. "Right, the reason! I have something for you Sonic! Your dad asked me to give this to you as proof." Slash hands Sonic an envelope, and Sonic opens it up, and suddenly he just gasps. "Your kidding me! Its a photograph! Autographed by him! You really did go into the past didnt you? Slash nods, "Yep, sure did. And now I have a debt to repay! To Eggman's Ship!"

CHAPTER 7

Aboard Eggman's Ship for the second time in one day, Sonic and Amber accidently trip an alarm and they are swarmed by enemy robots. Slash yells to them, "Quick! Cause a distractiion so that i can get away to go beat up Eggman!" After hearing that, Sonic looks over to Amber and grins. "Ohhh nooo...oh god no! I can't believe I'm doing this..." Sonic and Amber start doing the CHICKEN DANCE! "AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You 2 look so silly!" But Slash doesnt stay long enough to hear Amber yell at him, Slash goes off in search of Eggman. "Ah ha! I found you Eggman!" Slash yells. "Your not getting away that easy!" Eggman swirls around, "Oh Contrare my scaley nemasis, im gonna get away, and you...you wont be seeing me for at least 70 years!" He pulls out a ray gun, and starts setting the dials to shoot Slash again. "OH no you dont!" Slash yells, pulling out his own ray gun, "I didnt waste 70 years doing nothing!" Eggman smiles at him, "70 years eh? You dont look that much older!" Slash gives Eggman a lazy eye, "Let's just say i have good connections." Slash replies, and shoots Eggman before he has any time to react. "Well! I must say! It wont be for a while before we see blubber butt again! And i doubt he'll be able to do anything to us by then! Slash starts to walk off to find Amber and Sonic, when suddenly, he hears Amber's voice, "Hey Slash! Wake up!" Slash sits up, and finds that he is somehow in the Mystic Ruins. "Huh? What happened?" Slash asks groggily. "You were running around, and you ran smack into a tree, and you passed out!" Amber says, as she points to the tree with the dragonesque imprint on it.

**THE END!**


End file.
